


Touch me where they can't see

by icarus_falls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fuckin in the woods, Handcuffs, Knotting, M/M, Muzzles, Restraints, Smut, lil bit of angst, lil bit of fluff, reverse omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_falls/pseuds/icarus_falls
Summary: Akaashi invites Tsukishima into the woods with him and his alphas.





	Touch me where they can't see

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eerieryoko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerieryoko/gifts).



> A GIANT HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY DEAR QPP EERIE   
> <3 <3 <3

Tsukishima knew this was a bad idea.

He hadn't been working in the containment unit for a long time, but he knew one thing through and through; an alpha was a monster. There was no such thing as taming an alpha. They had unconquerable souls. They were true beasts in human skin.

'Listen to your superiors', was what he was told. 'They have invaluable experience.'

This seemed like a bad idea, though.

"I know which ones we'll take," Akaashi's voice was low as he spoke. The pair of omegas stood side by side as they quietly made their way down the dark, stone staircase.

Tsukishima nodded, his eyes flickering from Akaashi's face to the damp concrete steps beneath them. The older omega looked calm, cool, collected. Like this was his normal Friday night.

Taking feral alphas into the woods to get fucked.

This wasn't something that omegas just did. At least sane omegas, or any self respecting omega. Alphas were the irrational, hormone-driven gender.

Yet here Tsukishima was, at the start of the dungeon where alphas were contained. The hall way was eerie, large torches illuminating the dilapidated space.

Tsukishima gravitated closer to Akaashi, eyeing the metal bars of the first cell. The spaces between the bars seemed large enough to let an arm through. It was more than enough space for an alpha to reach out and grab him.

That is, if the alpha had broken through their handcuffs.

He swallowed thickly and followed closely after Akaashi.

Tsukishima peered into the first cell and his eyes widened. “Akaashi,” he called out. “These cells are empty.”

The omega nodded, pausing for a second as he glanced over his shoulder at Tsukishima. “Yes. I wanted to make sure no other alphas saw us. Come, Tsukishima.”

He followed him dutifully until they made their way to the final two cells in the hallway. Akaashi stopped in front of them, glancing between the two cells.

“Hello, my alphas,” he spoke with a steady tone. “Would you like to accompany me tonight?”

“Akaashiiiii,” a deep voice called from the right. “Of course I do!”

Another voice sounded from the cell on the left. “You don’t even have to ask.”

Akaashi looked towards Tsukishima. “I brought a friend this time.”

“Oya?” the voice on the left sounded.

“Oya oya?” the other voice responded with a playful tone.

“Come greet them, Tsukishima.”

The blond took a deep breath and hardened his gaze as he stepped closer to Akaashi, coming into view of the cells.

The alphas inside the cells were handsome. Almost devastatingly so; Tsukishima schooled his face into a neutral, bored expression despite the inner panic he felt.

“Tsukishima,” Akaashi called. “Meet Bokuto Koutarou and Kuroo Tetsurou. They’ll be good for us tonight. Do not worry.”

Tsukishima took a step back as Akaashi pulled a key from his pocket. His heart thudded loudly in his ears as he unlocked the doors and opened them, the alphas inside stepping out of their respective cells.

Both were nearly nude, wearing only pants. They both had the government-mandated metal manacles around their wrists, connected by a thick metal chain behind their backs.

Most importantly, they were both wearing their muzzles.

The muzzles had a metal wire cage around the mouth and were secured to their face with a leather strap that buckled behind their heads. That was perhaps the most important restraint they had to control alphas; an alpha who couldn’t use their teeth lost a majority of their strength, of their dominating aura.

Akaashi glanced between the three and nodded to himself. He stepped forwards and began the trip back up to ground, instructing the alphas to be quiet.

Tsukishima stepped against the wall and pressed his body against it as the alphas dutifully followed Akaashi, already trained to know the drill.

Both of the alpha’s chains clinked loudly as they ascended the staircase, heads down as they shuffled along.

Tsukishima stayed a few paces away from the trio. His heart was still thudding in his chest and nerves wracked his body. Out here in the dark forest, those alphas would be preying on him, bending him over as they spread him wide and satisfied their desires…

Kuroo’s head twisted to look behind him, making eye contact with the blond. A fierce blushed covered his cheeks as he realized the scent he was giving off. Tsukishima shot him the dirtiest glare he could muster, but it was met with a playful smirk.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes a mumbled, “Keep walking.”

Kuroo paused in his steps to close the space between him and Tsukishima. His eyes were alight with excitement as he taunted the omega through his muzzle. “Fiesty, eh? Need a good knot?”

Tsukishima looked him up and down slowly. “Not from you. Go annoy Akaashi if you need a place to stick your knot.”

“But Ts _uuuu_ kki,” he whined. The blond sent him yet another nasty glare and huffed. “I’ll be good. I promise. I’ll make you cry with pleasure.”

Tsukishima snorted at that. “Cry from boredom, maybe.”

Kuroo whined and pouted, bumping shoulders with him. “Don’t knock it ‘til you try it. Isn’t that why you joined Keiji this time anyways?”

“I wonder,” Tsukishima replied, his thoughts spiraling. _This time_. Implying Akaashi had taken these two alphas out into the woods many times before to be fucked by them… both… at the same time. On multiple occasions.

Again his scent flared as desire filled his belly. Kuroo laughed beside him, the hideous cackling making Tsukishima cringe. He pushed the alpha forwards and resumed his earlier task of trailing the trio from a few paces behind.

A few moments later they arrived at a small clearing. Large, dark tree trunks lined the open space, the moonlight filtering through the thin canopy. Kuroo and Bokuto dutifully fell to their knees before Akaashi, looking up to him with adoring eyes. Tsukishima watched from the outside of the clearing.

Akaashi smiled down at his alphas and ran a hand through each of their hair. After a long moment he glanced up and met Tsukishima’s cautious gaze.

“Tsukishima,” he beckoned, motioning to the spot beside him. The blond furrowed his brows and took a steadying breath before obeying, keeping a wide berth from the kneeling alphas as he came to stand besides the other omega.

Akaashi moved both his hands to Bokuto’s hair, stepping away from Kuroo and leaving an open space in front of him in quiet invitation to Tsukishima. Kuroo pouted at Akaashi, watching with jealous eyes. Akaashi raked his fingers through Bokuto’s ridiculous and fluffy hair, smiling at his alpha.

"Look at how good he is," Akaashi all but cooed, cupping Bokuto's cheek and rubbing his thumb along his cheekbone. The alpha purred, deep rumbles sounding from his chest as he pushed his face against the offered palm. "Well-mannered with a big knot. That's why he's my favorite."

A whine sounded from Kuroo, his arms straining as he struggled in his cuffs. Tsukishima shifted away from the wild alpha as a spike of fear coursed through him. Akaashi only smirked and dropped his hold on Bokuto. He stepped into Kuroo's space, hooking a finger through the metal cage of his muzzle and pulling his head down.

"You're a good boy too," Akaashi told him. "But only as tamed as your hair."

Tsukishima's heart nearly jumped out of his chest as Bokuto’s gaze fell on him, dark and filled with desire. Bokuto stood slowly, looking to Akaashi for approval. When the omega nodded, he stepped towards Tsukishima. Tsukishima was frozen, only able to watch with wide eyes as the alpha leaned into his personal space and sniffed. At least his muzzle was on, he supposed. With the thick metal cuffs and secured muzzle, there was little chance of any... mistakes.

"Squeeze his bicep," Akaashi instructed. Tsukishima glanced over to find the omega running his hand up and down over Kuroo's chest, stroking his skin. He swallowed thickly and glanced back to Bokuto, intimidated by the sheer size of his body.

Tsukishima tentatively reached out and placed his shaking hand on the alpha's arm, shocked by how warm he was. His skin was soft as well, smooth and enticing. Tsukishima didn't stop to think as he lightly squeezed the alpha's arm, the muscles beneath his hand flexing. His eyes flickered up to Bokuto's and he nearly gasped.

The alpha's golden eyes were dark with lust, staring down at him and making his legs go weak. Never before had Tsukishima seen someone look at him like that; like he could be devoured, like he was so irresistible.

Tsukishima reached out with both hands this time and touched Bokuto's abdomen, appreciating the ridges of his muscles. He did gasp when Bokuto's torso rolled, pushing up into his hands. The scent Bokuto began to give off made his head spin.

It was delicious.

“Nice, right?” Akaashi purred as he stepped up behind Bokuto and slipped his arms around his torso. He stroked his skin softly, running his hands up and down his abdomen.

Kuroo stepped closer to the trio and locked eyes with Tsukishima. His dark gaze sent a shiver through Tsukishima’s body.

“Tsukki,” he murmured. “Touch me too.”

Tsukishima glanced back to Bokuto but found him wrapped up in Akaashi. He looked back at Kuroo and took a hesitant step closer.

He reached out with shaking fingers to touch his bare chest. Kuroo’s skin was so _warm_ beneath his fingers, so warm he couldn’t stop himself from placing both palms on the defined muscles of his abdomen. Tsukishima took his time in slowly touching his body, dipping his fingers into the band of his pants but never straying further.

Kuroo growled softly and bucked his hips, becoming desperate at the soft touches. Tsukishima smirked and glanced up at the alpha once before resuming his appreciation of his incredibly tones, incredibly alpha body.

The mood was warm, the combined scents of Bokuto and Akaashi mixed in with the visual of Kuroo making Tsukishima’s head go dizzy. After a few more moments, a particularly loud growl from Kuroo snapped him from his haze. Tsukishima reached up and cupped Kuroo’s cheek as he met his hungry gaze.

“Feeling agitated, alpha?” Tsukishima taunted as he hooked his index finger through the wire of Kuroo’s muzzle and yanked him closer.

Kuroo growled from underneath the restraints, his eyes full of lust as he nodded. A thin line of drool fell from his mouth as he bared his sharp teeth at the omega. His incisors were aching, desperate to bury themselves inside of the blond and to _claim_.

A shudder wracked Tsukishima’s body at the scent Kuroo gave off. It was full of desire and something so primal, so _alpha_ , that Tsukishima couldn’t do anything but want him.

Embarrassment still held him back though. This wasn’t something that proper omegas like him did. Tsukishima swallowed heavily and glanced over at Akaashi. He froze as he took in the sight of Akaashi fully nude and on all fours; his pale, smooth skin looked like perfection under the moonlight. Tsukishima gasped as Bokuto draped himself over Akaashi’s back, rubbing the metal of his muzzle over the omega’s upper back as his hips thrusted lewdly.

He was prisoner to watch as Akaashi reached behind himself and guided Bokuto’s thick length to his slicked entrance. Bokuto took the lead and pushed forwards, his growls gaining volume as he slid deep inside the omega.

Kuroo stepped closer to Tsukishima, pressing their chests together and gaining his attention. Tsukishima glanced back up to him and swallowed heavily.

If Akaashi could take what he wanted, then he could to.

With a newfound determination, he reached out and grabbed Kuroo’s ass, pulling their hips together. His eyes widened as he felt Kuroo’s length against his hip; the alpha _wanted_ him, wanted to devour him whole.

Tsukishima decided he wanted to be devoured. Especially by this alpha.

In the blink of an eye they were both nude, their hands and knees pressed against the cold ground as Kuroo draped himself over Tsukishima’s back, similar to the other pair. Heat blazed in Tsukishima’s cheeks; he wasn’t sure if he’d have the courage to reach behind him as Akaashi had.

He was grateful when Kuroo’s hips shifted and the head of his cock caught on his slicking entrance. It was easy for Tsukishima to take a deep breath and push backwards.

The heat and stretch were overwhelming. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he was stretched further and further until Kuroo’s hips met the fleshy skin of his small, pert ass.

Growls poured from Kuroo’s chest as he began to thrust slowly, waiting to see how the blond reacted. After a moment of unease, Tsukishima twisted his neck and looked back at the alpha.

Kuroo’s heart thudded as they made eye contact. The omega was beautiful beneath him, the flushed cheeks and golden eyes driving him crazy. Kuroo began to roll his hips faster, his fangs aching in his mouth as desire built in his gut.

Moan and moan spilled from Tsukishima’s lips. He couldn’t care any longer; instead he lost himself to the pleasure that wracked his body. This was completely different from his heat toys, and an even bigger difference from the betas he’d slept with.

This was something else entirely.

Kuroo’s cock rubbed against his prostate with every thrust, his thickness stretching him wide. Tsukishima’s hips shook as he struggled to keep his ass up, every thrust pushing his cheek down against the dirt floor of the forest. He braced his knees and pushed back, meeting the alpha’s thrusts, eyes scrunching shut as he felt him _that_ much deeper.

And the _sounds_. Tsukishima could barely register them through the heat in his head and blood in his ears. Kuroo’s deep growls sang to something so instinctual inside of him that Tsukishima cried out, arching his back and submitting even further.

Akaashi was faring no better. His face was flushed, his eyebrows furrowed and mouth open as he cried out. Bokuto looked like a savage draped over him, rolling his hips as he rubbed his face into Akaashi’s back, doing his best to scent him, to claim him.

Tsukishima came undone at the sight. His body shook as pleasure consumed him and he came, collapsing beneath the heavy weight of the alpha behind him. Kuroo groaned at the beautiful sight that was the omega coming undone before him; the visual mixed with the way he clenched around him, tight and wet and nearly sucking him in, just _begging_ for a knot; it was his undoing.

Kuroo bent over him, pressing his muzzle into Tsukishima’s nape in an instinctual attempt to bite and claim as his knot fully formed and he came, buried deep within the omega. Tsukishima continued to gasp beneath him, struggling to control his body as he came again.

Akaashi watched the pair with half-lidded eyes, letting out soft moans as he was fucked. When Bokuto called his name, he came, shivering and falling apart. Bokuto came with a fierce growl as he knotted the omega.

The next few moments were quiet. Happy, satiated pheromones filled the air as the pairs shifted. Akaashi met Tsukishima’s blissed out gaze and smiled back at him, glad that Kuroo had treated him well.

Bokuto’s voice broke the silence. “Keiji, let’s lay on our sides. I don’t want to squish you.”

Akaashi nodded and reached behind him, gripping Bokuto’s hip to keep him close and not pull on the knot that connected them as they shifted. Once on their sides, Bokuto cuddled close to him.

Akaashi exhaled shakily as he twisted to look at his alpha. He reached out and brushed his fingers over Bokuto’s flushed cheek the best he could. He laughed as Bokuto playfully snapped his teeth at his stray fingers, mischief shining in his golden eyes. Bokuto rolled his hips and drew a moan from the omega.

Tsukishima was able to separate from Kuroo quickly in comparison. He looked Kuroo up and down once before deciding to shift away from him, keeping a few centimeters between them. He shot the alpha a glare when he tried to close the gap.

Once the other pair was able to separate, Akaashi turned to cuddle up to Bokuto’s side. The alpha had other plans though as he rolled his hips, grinding his still semi-swollen length against his thigh.

“You want to put another knot in me?” Akaashi taunted, tilting his head to expose his unmarked gland.

Bokuto responded to the tease by growling loudly and nodding.

“Mm,” a shiver ran up the omega’s spine. “What if I let you and Tetsu play?”

Kuroo’s head snapped up and he looked at the pair with rapt interest. Bokuto glanced over and the two alphas nodded at each other. Akaashi scooched off of Bokuto’s lap and reached around him, tugging on his cuffs.

“If I take these off, will you be good for me? You can take off your muzzle, but you may only touch Kuroo,” Akaashi finished with a kiss to his cheek.

Tsukishima’s heart thudded loudly in his chest. “Akaashi-”

His hesitance was cut off by Bokuto’s deep voice. “Yes, please, Keiji.”

“Akaashi,” Tsukishima’s voice rang out again, full of fear. “This isn’t a good-”

“It’s fine,” Akaashi waved him off. “Koutarou will listen to me. I trust in him.”

Tsukishima was frozen as he watched the dark-haired omega undo Bokuto’s bindings. Once his hands were freed, Bokuto reached up and tugged at the back of his muzzle, throwing it onto the ground and licking his lips. The reality of a freed feral alpha only feet away from him struck him and Tsukishima scrambled backwards, his back hitting a tree trunk.

Bokuto grinned at Akaashi, licking his teeth and showing them off. Akaashi smiled back at him and stepped away, making his way over to the frightened blond omega.

Akaashi sat beside him, their shoulders touching as they watched Bokuto stalk towards Kuroo. He dropped onto all fours and chased after Kuroo as the he tried to escape from becoming the alpha’s prey.

Bokuto reached out and grabbed Kuroo greedily, pulling him close and licking up his neck. Kuroo squirmed in his grip, pulling again at his restraints. Tsukishima watched with wide eyes, a confused feeling of arousal stirring in his gut.

The muscle on muscle made his head spin. Bokuto dragged Kuroo down, slithering over his body and pressing their sweaty chests together. His hips ground down onto Kuroo’s, both alphas crying out at the contact.

Bokuto leaned down and licked over the cage of Kuroo’s muzzle, delighting in the way the cool metal felt against his tongue. His hands grabbed at Kuroo’s thighs and he pushed them apart as he ground his hips down.

Bokuto wasted no more time. He grabbed at the base of his cock, still swollen after knotting Akaashi, and lined himself up. Kuroo gasped as he felt the head of his cock and began to plead.

“Kou, no, please, you need to-” the air left his chest as Bokuto’s slicked length slid inside of him, pushing and pushing until it felt he would be split in two.

Kuroo was thankful that he had been second; Akaashi’s slick had been more than enough to let the alpha slide deep inside. He looked up to Bokuto with heavy lidded eyes as his chest heaved with deep breaths. Bokuto began to massage his thighs, waiting for him to relax.

After a long moment, Bokuto began to thrust; at first they were small, deep rolls of his hips that quickly turned into heavy _smacks_ , fucking the toned alpha with all he had.

Tsukishima was wide eyed and completely captivated. The display of pure, raw strength left him breathless. Bokuto’s body glistened under the moonlight, his eyes bright and his muscles flexing.

And god, his _ass_. Tsukishima didn’t even realize they could be so… perfect in every sense.

Growls filled the air, pheromones running wild in the small clearing of the forest. The heavy sound of skin slapping against skin rang in Tsukishima’s ears.

Akaashi cuddled up behind him, pulling the blond in between his legs as his arms wrapped around his middle. His hands splayed over his bare chest, feeling the omega’s racing heartbeat beneath his fingers. Akaashi smiled ever so slightly and rested his head on Tsukishima’s shoulder as they watched the two alphas fuck.

Bokuto lost himself in Kuroo, running his hands over his squirming body as he fucked him with all the pent up frustration he had. Kuroo was mewling beneath him, wanting both more and less, prisoner to not only the chains he was in but beneath the alpha that held him. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he came, his breath hitched as his body spasmed.

“God, Tetsu,” Bokuto choked out as he marveled at the sight before him. “You’re fuckin’ beautiful.”

Kuroo’s arms strained within the tight hold of his chains. He longed to reach up and to tug the alpha down, capturing his lips into a kiss, letting their tongues rub against each other as he was taken.

All he could do was moan and writhe within Bokuto’s hold.

By the time Bokuto finished, Kuroo was a limp cock sleeve in his hold. Bokuto pressed himself up close against Kuroo as he knotted the alpha.

“You bastard,” Kuroo teased with a playful, shaky tone. Bokuto grinned down at him as he propped himself up on one arm, the other grasping Kuroo’s side and stroking it.

“You can top next time,” he answered with a kiss to his cheek. Kuroo twisted his head and rubbed their cheeks together the best he could with the muzzle still on.

Tsukishima jumped slightly as Akaashi pushed their heads together lightly, rubbing their cheeks together. He could feel the warmth radiating off of Akaashi’s body, but more importantly, he could smell the utter happiness the other omega felt. Tsukishima glanced at Akaashi’s face and saw that he was indeed watching the alphas, just as captivated as he felt. Tsukishima looked back to Kuroo and Bokuto. He was surprised by the gentle expression on their faces.

How could they look so soft when they were fucking like animals only moments ago?

Once his knot released, Bokuto slid out of him with care. Kuroo hissed at the sensation, closing his eyes and bearing with the uncomfortable sensation. Bokuto patted his thigh and met his eyes with an adoring gaze. “You okay?”

Kuroo nodded, maneuvering himself up into a sitting position. The alphas glanced up as Akaashi approached them.

The air turned sour as their eyes met; they knew that this was the end of their tryst. It was back to their usual dynamic, to their draconian relationship.

Tsukishima thought nothing else could surprise him after his whirlwind of a night, yet he stood corrected as he watched Bokuto _submit_ to Akaashi.

The alpha voluntarily turned away from the omega and placed his wrists together behind him, waiting for Akaashi to tie them up. He kneeled to let Akaashi slip the muzzle over his face, not one word of protest escaping from his lips as the omega tightened the straps.

Akaashi stepped around the kneeling alpha and cupped his cheek again, reminiscent to how he caressed him when they first got to the clearing.

“Show me your teeth,” he requested, his voice barely above a whisper. Bokuto complied, baring his teeth and letting the omega maneuver his head.

Glistening with saliva, his incisors still enlarged, still aching to claim so soon after a knotting. Akaashi ran his thumb over the metal cage of his muzzle as he bit his lip. Bokuto looked up to him with such a heart broken face, Akaashi couldn’t help but to ache in sorrow.

“I know,” Akaashi whispered with a sad tone. “I don’t want to put you back.”

“Then don’t,” Bokuto answered back through the muzzle. “You know I’m not dangerous.”

Akaashi gave him a sad smile and dropped his hand, stepping away. “Until your rut starts and you lose yourself again. I won’t become another statistic, Bokuto. I value my life.”  
  
_Could have fooled me,_ Tsukishima thought to himself.

After a moment of appraisal, Akaashi thanked him and turned away, motioning for Tsukishima.

Akaashi looked over to Tsukishima and motioned for him to come over. He obeyed the command and while keeping a berth from the alphas, he stepped beside him.

Akaashi reached out and intertwined their hands before he called out to Bokuto and Kuroo. “Come, alphas, lead the way back.”

The way back felt much shorter than the trip out. Tsukishima attributed it to his calmed nerves. He still didn’t trust the alphas, but he trusted in the way Akaashi could handle them.

The walk back to the dungeons was quiet, the only sounds the occasional huff from the alphas and the crunching of leaves beneath their feet. Tsukishima was grateful that the alphas were well behaved as Akaashi opened the door to the staircase. They both hung their heads and made their way down, their scents going sour. Tsukishima trailed after the three others, glancing over his shoulder occasionally.

At the end of the hallway, Akaashi ducked past the two alphas and opened the doors to their cells. Kuroo entered without fuss, letting the omega lock the door behind him.

Bokuto paused outside the open door. He looked to Akaashi with pleading eyes, his scent so pitiful that Tsukishima wanted to put him out of his misery.

Akaashi’s usually stoic face cracked; Tsukishima could see the raw emotion in his eyes as he met the alpha’s gaze.

“I’ll come back for you,” Akaashi whispered. “I promise.”

Bokuto’s shoulders rose and slumped with his heavy breath. He nodded and looked away, stepping into his cell. He made his way into the corner of the cell and fell, his back resting against the cold concrete walls.

Tsukishima watched Akaashi’s face with interest, a bubbling feeling filling his stomach. The look of mutual adoration the pair had shared…

Alphas weren’t capable of such emotional maturity.

…were they?


End file.
